


Let It Snow

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tony/Loki] Loki makes snow and all of the snowflakes are shaped like Tony’s arc reactor. A little bit of Christmas themed fluff, at Thanksgiving, because Loki got confused by all of our mortal holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDemon/gifts).



I’m getting into the Christmas spirit. Why not? 

 

**“Let It Snow”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** [Tony/Loki] Loki makes snow and all of the snowflakes are shaped like Tony’s arc reactor.   
**Warnings:** Slash. Loki/Tony. Post-Avengers. AU. FrostIron. Fluff. Tumblr prompt. Snow.   
**Rating:** PG   
**A/N:** For “Shirodemon” on Tumblr

_XXX_

**Words:** 1,138  
 **Chapter 1**  
It was chilly in the lab. Tony's whole body gave a shudder, arms instinctively crossing over his chest as he shivered. The engineer sighed, glanced around quickly but couldn't see hide nor hair of any of his bots. He had taken his shirt off earlier in the day, having grown too warm while working and drinking copious amounts of coffee, but now that the sun had - presumably - set, Tony was wishing he had at least kept the shirt nearby. 

“Dummy?” He called, glancing around again. He had seen the bot three hours ago, sweeping the floor and beeping happily as he cleaned up after Tony, disappearing again with Tony's shirt thrown over his one robotic arm. “You wanna bring me my shirt, buddy?”

There was no response. Tony snorted to himself, thinking that it was just typical, because when he didn't want Dummy underfoot, the bot channelled his inner cat, twisting and turning in circles around Tony, tripping him up every other minute. It was too much of an effort to go upstairs to get a shirt, Tony decided after a short moment of staring at the door. 

“Jarvis,” he called, glancing back at the device he had been fiddling with earlier. “Turn up the heating!”

“Unfortunately, Sir, I am not allowed,” the voice responded. If he could have, Jarvis would have sounded amused, but as he was a construct of Tony and Tony himself wasn't amused, well, Jarvis did his level best to sound contrite instead. 

“And why not?” His arms were crossed again, a scowl firmly etched across his features. Goosebumps had broken out over the skin of his arms, and he shuddered again, body shaking from the cold. Something wet landed on the tip of his nose. He brushed it away angrily, his wrist rough against the tip of his nose. Tony snuffled a little, attempting to blow away more of the white bits of fluff that was floating too close to his face. 

“It would undermine the purpose of Mr Laufeyson’s surprise, Sir,” Jarvis regretfully informed him. 

From behind Tony came a soft chuckle, and the engineer whirled around to fix his lover with a narrow-eyed glare. Loki was wearing his usual indoor attire, a long-sleeved green tunic over black leather trousers, occasionally black slacks when You managed to bring the leather for dry cleaning without being caught in the act by Loki. But today, it was leather, and Tony licked his lips at the sight of Loki’s long legs wrapped sinfully tight, the material creaking slightly as the God strode purposely towards him. 

“Did you not wish for snow, Anthony?” Loki was grinning now, glancing away from his lover and up at the ceiling instead. Soft white flakes fell from the roof, appearing from nothing and disappearing against before they could touch the floor. They landed on Tony’s bare arms and chest and melted, but they never touched his trousers, never stuck in his hair. 

“I’m going to freeze to death,” Tony complained. 

“What is it you mortals say? Be careful what you wish for,” the God chided, smirk firmly on his pale pink lips. Tony’s mouth twitched at the corners and he rolled his eyes in response instead of speaking. He allowed Loki to kiss him though, mouth soft against his own, lips cold and fingers even colder, until Tony had to pull away with a shiver. 

“I need a shirt,” he moaned, blinking piteously at Loki with wide brown eyes. With a click of his fingers, Loki had produced a sweater out of thin air, and he held it out to Tony reluctantly, hooked on the tip of two fingers. The engineer tugged it hurriedly over his head, before looking back up at the falling snow. “You know, what I actually wished for was a white Christmas. Like in the movies. No ice, none of the terrible accidents you see on the news, no traffic delays, or cancelled public transport, or whatever. Just the good, Hallmark stuff. Schools should close and kids should through snowballs, and we should cuddle in the window seat beside the tree and watch the snow fall.” His lips curved again as he offered Loki a wide grin. “I did not ask for a white Thanksgiving.” 

Loki was the one to scowl now. He considered making the snow disappear, except that Tony had immediately gone back to staring at it, eyes watching one flake at a time until it landed and vanished and then tracked upwards again to catch sight of the next one as it fell. He was smiling softly, looking young and innocent, and Loki had no wish to take that away from him. So instead he huffed loudly and muttered, “Well if you mortals did not have so many days of celebration, I would not have misunderstood.”

“Yeah well,” Tony started, and then stopped, his eyes widening as one particular flake floated down right in front of him, close enough that he could make out the details of its shape. Normally they were round, with six sharp points if you looked close enough, patterns cut into its cloth, like designs on the wings of butterflies. But not this flake. This flake was triangular, with another triangle inside of it, a millimetre inside of the first. There were lines in the middle, too tiny to make out, but Tony recognized them because they were the same lines that made up the design of the arc reactor in his chest. Tony stepped forward, towards a cluster of flakes that fell all at once, in a tiny snowstorm, and he took in each one, compared it to the last and to the next and then laughed, because each one was exactly the same. “Are they all mini arc reactors?”

When he met Loki’s gaze, the God allowed one eyebrow to rise up almost to his hairline. He pursed his lips, not insulted but not amused, as he waited for Tony to say something else. The mortal grabbed hold of his face, striking fast like a cobra, not that Loki would have considered ducking out of the way anyway, but he held still while Tony pulled himself closer, hands on Loki’s cold cheeks and he pressed their mouths together again. A long, slow kiss followed, until the cold of Loki’s skin and Tony’s own fingers got to him again and they drew apart, breath fogging up the spaces between them. Tony tucked his hands under his arm pits and turned back to watch the snow fall inside of his lab. 

“Every holiday deserves Tony Stark snow,” he told Loki decisively, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at his lover. 

Loki returned the grin and said, with a casual shrug that did nothing to hide his pleasure at Tony’s enjoyment of his gift, “As you wish, elskede.”

**The End**

Hope you liked it :)


End file.
